i don't have a title yet
by PalomaLs
Summary: i ...don't have a summary either, i'll try and put it as soon as i can... review please just not harsh and if you want something changed tell me in a revew ofcourse give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

PalomaLs: this is my second story I hope you like it

Ace: what's up doc?

PalomaLs: noth…hey how did you get in here… I replaced the locks since last time somebody was here.

Ace: I have my reasons… so PalomaLs doesn't own any of the characters in this story… but maybe she will try and make up one. You know I think Tech needs a girl frie..

Tech: (smack! with a pan) Shut it..

Ace: (6.9)

Ace and the rest of the Loonatics were doing what they usually do in a normal Friday morning.

Lexi was listening to her I-pod and dancing around, Slam was gorging himself in the refrigerator, Tech was, as usual, in his lab coming up with new equipment and other toys for the team(if they didn't explode after the first trial), Rev was helping his best friend, Tech, cleaning up the mess and building the equipment. Tech and Rev knew each other since elementary, and they meet again after the explosion of the meteorite. Duck was watching the weather channel like every morning , but he didn't actually cared about the weather, he only cared about the "fabulous Misty Breeze" like he puts it. Last but not least, Ace , he was in the training room, practicing his martial arts against this plasma holograms that Tech build for him. Ace will always try to drag Tech out of his precious lab to teach him martial arts and other stuff, but he was normally found practicing alone. He didn't mind thought, he always got good practice everyday and today he was fighting against ninja from the top most difficult level in the expert level (in this game there 6 levels, rookie, beginner, intermediate, advance, expert, and master) and he just needed to defeat 10 more out of 1000 ninja he defeated that day to get to the master's, he was doing all this cool martial art moves like the helicopter, the helicopter(i don't know the real name) was this move that he jumps up makes a double kick, then when he hits the ground, he rolls and stands in his hands, after that he kicks like 3 ninjas in the chest and starts spining like mad and kicks another2 ninjas at a time ….9…….8……..7...he was so close..6...5……..4...almost there…….3……..2. he was kicking mayor butt, until Zadavia called. The hologram projector turned off without any body telling it. it was programmed to turn itself off in an emergency(or when zadavia was on the line), and he just needed to beat 1 ninja and the ninja master.

'O great, just peifect this game doesn't autosave, ….fine I'll beat it when I get back', Ace was a little pissed off because he was about to go to master's in the game, but at least he was the most advanced in the whole HQ tower. He was always the 1st place, then Slam, Lexi, Rev, Tech, and dead last, Duck.

Duck never liked the game because he couldn't use his powers against a ninja, the ninja's always knew were somebody was before he or she knew they wanted to move there, so teleportation was out of the question, and they always had something to make his power eggs vanish, so he never went in there again,(he also had an accident that one of the ninjas in the rookie level, tied him to a pole and put teriyaki sauce allover him, people called him Duck master of kun-fu: Teriyaki stile)

Ace got out of the room and went straight to the living room, were they got their missions from Zadavia.

"how nice to join us today Ace, what were you doing, playing with your ka-ra-te game again." That, was Duck, he was still angry that he was tied to the pole and Ace was laughing his ears of because of it, " at least I didn't get my self, roasted in BBQ sauce" ace said coolly. " it was teriyaki sauce for your _information",_ clearly not helping Duck in his favor .

"DUCK!! Pay attention if you don't want to be the next platoon on this villains menu."

Zadavia snaped hehe

"y-yes miss boss" but you could clearly hear him saying "despicable" under his breath

"now as I was saying this villain is new to the town and it has already attacked the U.B.O.A.M. (the united banks of acmetropolis), the acme nuclear power plant, and set free another villain, the name of the thief is unknown, and his reasons not figured out jet, but the one that it let out of the acmetropolis penitantional facility was non other that TS(Toxic slime(I made that character up if you haven't noticed)) if that monster is shown to the light or touches another toxic substance it will be dangerous to the whole city of acmetropolis." Zadavia finished explaining, but our fave. Duck didn't quite catch what they were suppose to do, so Ace steps up and repeats everything in a simple matter of short words to Duck, while addressing Zadavia at the same time "so what you want us to do is to figure out who is this guy, what is he up to , and put them both in jail before they do something stupid, am I right?" Ace again saved Zadavia the explaining to anyone that didn't get the message(Duck), "yeah I was about to say that but big hears interrupted me before I could even start" duck again , "duck-you-better-shut-it-before-she-gets-pissed-at-you-remenber-the-last-time-she-got-angry-at-you-and-you-saw-one-of-your-species-in-the-flesh" that was rev ,giving duck a well deserved warning before Zadavia gets really pissed at him…the last time she got angry at duck, he had to do community service for a month in a butcher shop(hehe i'm evil).

"Good, now that you have your mission Zadavia Out!"

Ace stood up and started to walk to the entrance, he looked back "let's jet!".

PalomaLs: hi it's me again

Ace: and what are we, paintings….

PalomaLs: ok..ok and the loonatics

Ace: review please…tell her that tech really needs to get out mor…

Tech: (wham) shut it ace…

Rev: but-remember-this-is-a-no-flame-zone-so-just-dont-be-harsh-on-her-because-this-is-just-her-first-story-about-us-if-you-want-something-changed-added-in-your-review.


	2. Chapter 2

PalomaLs: hey peoples... so this is the 2nd chapter of this story enjoy, i don't own any of the characters exept count Bleck and Amorphous Wolvein

Ace: yeah and remember...review and tell her what she needs to change.

Lexi: hey ace why are you here with her...

Ace: (O O) uh Lex I can explain

Lexi: (hits him) well you better!! Leaves with her pulling on ace's ear

PalomaLs: sweat drop I better change the locks before they get back, (sorry for duck fans... last chapter was suppressing ducks ability, but it will change on the next few chapters I promise)

"Let's jet"

Ace and the others were in the lab getting their "toys" for the mission. They all got jet packs, except for rev, he could fly by flapping his arms at supersonic speed... Ace got his cyber katana that just got upgraded by Tech, now it can be used as different weapons, Slam got this robotic gloves that could make him shoot beach ball size cannon balls, Lex got this bracelet that was a shield for any physical attacks, since she needed to concentrate while she shoots brain blasts , Duck got this cool glasses that could target anything in a 10 mile radius for his egg blasts, and rev got his new speed proof boots with special kick action...the last 3 got destroyed when Rev run around testing them. And Tech got his famous portable photon cannon. All of them got this anti-radiation suit that looked like their normal uniform. They started their jet packs and headed out were this huge, ugly, smelling, weird monster was trashing china town, at the displeasure of Lexi and Slam... they love china town.

"Whoa, no wonder he was send to the penitencional prison, he's too smelly to keep him with the other villains. That will be to much torture" Duck said with a little matter-of-fact tone in his voice, "ghaisoahd hasdlkadh pee-yew!" slam said, in what I thing was an agreement.

"I'm going to send the monster to the acme prison myself, any one that messes with my china town, messes with me!!!" Now lexi , was angry for both Slam and her. Either Slam didn't notice that china town was being destroyed or he found another food sensation. "O.K. listen up, Lex, Tech, and Slam distract the monster, Duck, Rev and I will try and shut him up, now GO". All of the loonatics spread out looking for any weaknesses. They started to get closer, " hey-is-it-just-me-or-the-monster-is-getting-meaner-stronger-and-weirder-by-the-minute-am-i-right?" Rev had a good point right there, the monster was a few yards away and he was starting to morph, the monster started to grow two arms and what it looked like two feet. It was taking the shape of what it looked like a wolf/human thing it looked like Lucario from pokemon.. The monster was getting smaller but powerful(yes this is still TS but Zadavia got fooled, she got the description right but she forgot to tell them that his real name was Amorphous Wolvein) he turned into a wanted person(TS) but his true form was like something put a Japanese cartoon with sword and everything...

"I see the target coming this way...should I attack now master". Amorphous Wolvein was talking into this built in radio on his helmet, he was speaking to someone. The person that freed him from the acme cell. "wait for my signal, first we have to fool the other 5 loonatics, the one that you are going after is the yellow rabbit, Ace Bunny, don't underestimate him or he will make you suffer like hell was on your front door, got that" "...got it, at your command... Count Bleck"(no is not a type-o)(I got the name from super paper mario, for people that thought that sounded familiar)

Tech was listening to the transmision on the wolf/human, there was some interference, so the only thing he could here was,"wait...signal...fool...atics...after...yell...abbit...hell...front...orrrrrr""yell abbit?" that of course didn't make sence to the coyote, " the only thing that i could make out for sure was the name of the villain, hi's name is Amorphous Wolvein, he's working for somebody...but who", he was talking to lexi, since she's the one in contact with ace." wait didn't zadavia told us that that guy was TS, you know the one out of prison..." Lexi calmed down a bit..."yeah the thing is that...i-i can't belive i'm saying this but...Zadavia got fooled"

PalomaLs: well i hope you like this chapter...i know is short but ducks moment will soon come, i'm a clif hanger girl(although i can't figure out how is a clif hanger)

Ace: hey did you miss me... review please no flames.

PalomaLs: i...how come... uh never mind.


	3. Chapter 3

PalomaLs: ok sign here…..here and here

Ace: why are you making me sign this contrac again…?

PalomaLs: so we can make our agreement legal

Ace: And what was our agreement?

PalomaLs: I make you my co-host and if you want, everybody else…but if you leave the room you don't come in again unless I say so…

Tech: it a pretty good deal if you ask me...hehe

Ace: well nobody asked you….

Slam: hafhpwiaudhg hapsifhgpaih hiapsuh piauhp hahfp hpahidfhpaosidg hehehe!

Rev: translation-she-doesn't-own-any-of-the-characters-in-the-story-exept-of-Count-Bleck (not paper Mario)and-Amorphous-Wolvein-and-the-blobs.

"Zadavia got fooled"

"Tech you must be nuts, Zadavia never, and I mean, never gets fooled…ever…" Lexi said

Tech looked worried now…not just by the shock of Zadavia being fooled, but 3 blob like anime just popped up out of a portal , and they were heading towards them.

The blobs all morphed into their opponent when they got into a short range of them ,trouble smelled for the trio. "Ace, can you hear me… we have trouble down here" "why, what's wrong" "these blob things just popped up out of a weird portal and they morphed into us" "what's the problem" "they are mimicking us, we can't kill them unless we kill ourselves" "how do you know that" "one of the blobs is talking in the radio too, and the other blob…things are copying slam and tech and they can't get a direct hit on them, is like they are a mirror" "well… just hold on and well be right there" "OK". now the blob lexi was also finishing at the same time as her… they started fighting, every attack was being cancelled by the blobs, and when they get a direct hit(if possible) they regenerate… they really can't beat them.

Rev and the others were turning around to help the others when suddenly a portal appeared in front of them, one by one the blobs came out and morphed into Rev and Duck, but Ace's blob was missing. Blob duck and Blob Rev started attaching the real ones and it became a mess, punch after kick ,and nobody could give a direct hit(again if they did they get the same damage)

Ace was trying to help but after 3 seconds he couldn't figure out which is which. "o…oh, so much for my good eye sight" but something caught his attention, it was Amorphous Wolvein, and what it looked like, he was helping the blobs that were attacking his friends "you really don't wanna mess with me fudd".

Ace just swooped down and landed in front of the wolf/human, lucario thing.

"I was waiting for you Ace bunny" "yeah, if you were just waiting for me… how come you brought along my friends", he got out his cyber-katana and put it at double-blade, pointing it at Amorphous Wolvein (remember his sword can become different weapons)"well ace bunny, my master has been dieing to see you, but your friends wouldn't leave you alone" also putting out his double sword katana in front of him "I just have a question before we start" said ace , "shoot" "are you another blob" "can you see me as a yellow rabbit, with a cyber-katana" " good… this is going to be fast"…"_not quite" said Amorphous Wolvein_

_A dome like thing formed around the couple, Count Bleck clearly not wanting any one in….or out_

"_this is going to be interesting, evil laugh"_

PalomaLs: I hope you liked the chapter… sorry for the shorties I am making another story that I put on hold so enjoy

Ace : I got a survey for ya.

Do you think

a. Amorphous Wolvein is a cool character and has a cool name

- yes -no -maybe

b. I'm faviolous(the misspelling was on purpose)

-yes -no -maybe

c. Tech should be more social

- yes -no -maybe

d. Duck should be the Leader or Lexi

-Duck -Lexi – uhhh next question

e. which is your fave quote

-"you really don't wanna mess with me fudd". -"can you see me as a yellow rabbit, with a cyber-katana" -other

f. did you like this survey

-yes -no -whatever

Duck: review and you can answer all of the questions above…. Who knows maybe some of them are the next thing for the next chapter (is not writers block she just want to bring some opinions into paper an ink, or computer and internet for this story)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the hold up but I'm grounded and I can't write stories until the day of freedom comes...

Also I'm going to stop reviewing, because I think that I've annoyed enough people already... so I'll tell you when the next chapter is coming for both this story and the other one. Bye peoples


End file.
